Encuentros y desencuentros
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de la guerra, la vida parece ser una larga serie de encuentros y desencuentros para Ernie y Justin. Las heridas aún quedan y no es tan fácil hacerlas desaparecer. Para Griffin.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío._

_Este fic es para **Griffinn** el-de-lo-mil-nombres, uno de mis compañeros moderadores en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Creo recordar que tú también shippeabas a este par, así que espero que te guste. Ha sido genial conocerte en estos últimos años y te admiro un montón. Que sepas que me costó un montón decidir qué regalarte, porque tus favoritos son muy variados. Y perdón por haberte robado a unos chinos. Era urgente._

**Encuentros y desencuentros**

_**Distrito Mágico de Boston, 3 de mayo de 1998**_

Desde que había abandonado el Reino Unido, Justin había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos de la magia. O más bien en el límite. Se había dado el lujo de conocer algunos lugares mágicos, pero no se había permitido estrechar lazos con nadie. De hecho, solía dar un nombre falso en caso de que le preguntaran. Desde que había oído lo que le sucedería a los hijos de muggles bajo el régimen de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Justin vivía mirando sobre su espalda cuando se trataba de algo mágico. Así que se mantenía lo más posible de la magia en todas sus formas. Incluso su varita estaba guardada en un cajón en su piso y no la usaba nunca. Sus amigos eran chicos de la escuela de economía, muggles del todo. Pero veces la nostalgia podía más y se paseaba por el Distrito Mágico de Boston. Aunque era muy distinto al callejón Diagon —en todos los sentidos imaginables—, tenía un aire familiar que se le hacía un tanto reconfortante.

Ese día había pasado por una cafetería, donde había comprado un cappuccino con sabor a calabaza. Era una de esas americanadas que le habían terminado por gustar. Aunque sólo los magos las tenían disponibles durante todo el año.

Decidió caminar un poco por las calles. Estaba a pocas semanas del período de exámenes y seguro que sería uno de los pocos momentos en los que podría descansar algo.

Se detuvo delante de un pequeño kiosco. Siempre le había llamado la cantidad de publicaciones que los estadounidenses tenían, tanto los muggles como los magos. Un titular, en grandes letras rojas, llamó su atención.

**«ADOLESCENTE DERROTA A MAGO TENEBROSO».**

Por un momento, alcanzó a pensar que se había escapado de Reino Unido precisamente por eso. Y ahora resultaba que ahí tenían los mismos problemas. Pero lo siguiente que captó su atención fue la fotografía que acompañaba el titular.

Era Harry Potter.

Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que Justin lo había visto. Estaba sucio, con la cara llena de cortes y moretones. A su lado estaban —como siempre—Weasley y Hermione Granger. Estaban igualmente heridos, pero sonreían débilmente.

—¿No vio, joven? —dijo el mago encargado del kiosco—. La guerra que tenían en Gran Bretaña ya terminó.

Justin asintió, sin atreverse a hablar. Su acento lo delataría y no quería que ese hombre —ni nadie, la verdad— empezara a hacerle preguntas que no quería contestar. Se alejó rápidamente, pensando en sus amigos. No había sabido nada de ellos desde que unos días antes de coger el avión para Boston. Sólo había hablado con Hannah por teléfono, mientras ella pasaba unos días en casa de sus abuelos muggles.

Al resto, no los había contactado ni una vez. Pensó en Susan, Hannah y Leanne. ¿Habrían luchado? ¿Habrían sobrevivido? En Wayne y en Zacharias. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Tragó saliva. No sabía si quería esas respuestas o no.

Por último, sus pensamientos fueron en dirección a Ernie. Lo había dejado sin decirle nada, y si conocía a su amigo, eso le había dolido más que nada.

Pero simplemente había sido incapaz de escribirle para despedirse. Hacía tiempo que sabía que lo que sentía por su amigo era más que amistad. Había sido una de esas cosas de las que uno se da cuenta de repente, sólo para saber que siempre han estado ahí.

De eso sí se arrepentía. De nunca haberle dicho nada a Ernie. Especialmente porque no sabía qué reacción tendría su amigo. Trató de apartar de su cabeza la idea de que era posible que fuese demasiado tarde.

Tenía que volver, eso era seguro. Ahora que las cosas estaban bien, tenía que regresar. Necesitaba saber si sus amigos estaban bien, necesitaba saber de Ernie.

Se dirigió a su departamento, que quedaba lejos del sector mágico. Su padre se las había arreglado para que una universidad americana lo aceptara sin notas y con diecisiete años. Por suerte, siempre había sido listo y ponerse al día con el resto de sus compañeros no le había costado demasiado. Aunque sí que había notado que necesitaba repasar muchas asignaturas, de las que había dejado de tener cuando entró a Hogwarts. Las matemáticas se le daban fatal.

Entró a su departamento, que estaba impecable. Sus padres habían contratado a una mujer que iba a hacerle la limpieza y a cocinar. Era una buena persona, cariñosa y agradable. A Justin le caía bien porque no hacía preguntas incómodas.

Sobre la mesa del pequeño living-comedor, estaban sus cosas de la universidad. Un block de notas amarillo con apuntes que había tomado para escribir un ensayo lo esperaba ahí. Pero Justin tenía otras prioridades en esos momentos. Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama. Por unos momentos miró el teléfono en su mesita de noche, decidiéndose a coger valor. Finalmente lo tomó, marcando rápidamente el único número al que había llamado desde agosto.

—¿Aló? —preguntó cuando sintió que alguien cogía el teléfono.

—Hola, Justin. —El chico reconoció la voz de su hermana menor, Alma.

—¿Está papá? —preguntó antes de darle tiempo a ella de decir nada.

—Sí, claro. Espera un segundo.

Apenas unos instantes después, escuchó la voz grave de su padre al otro lado del teléfono. Siempre lo reconfortaba, de una forma u otra. Era como tenerlo a su lado, sólido y estable. El señor Finch-Fletchley era de esas personas que inspiraban confianza sólo con su presencia.

—¿Está todo bien, hijo? ¿No necesitas dinero?

—No, papá. Estoy bien… —dudó, no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirlo—. Papá, la guerra terminó.

Casi podía ver a su padre frunciendo el ceño al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? Justin, pensé que habíamos acordado que te mantendrías aislado.

—Lo vi en un periódico en el distrito mágico —admitió Justin—. Pero lo importante es que se terminó. Ya puedo volver.

—¿Por qué no esperas a que termine el semestre? —sugirió su padre—. Sería una pena desperdiciar las notas que has sacado ahí, ¿no crees?

Justin asintió, aunque sabía que su padre no podía verlo.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, 3 de mayo de 1998**_

—¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! —Quien gritaba era Hannah, que llegó al lado de su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si temiera que el chico despareciera en cualquier momento. Tenía una ceja cortada, la túnica quemada y varios cortes en las manos, pero parecía estar bien. Apenas soltó a su amigo, le preguntó—: ¿Has visto a los demás?

El aludido negó con la cabeza. Hannah no tenía que decir a quiénes se refería con «los demás». Ernie lo sabía perfectamente. El resto de sus compañeros de casa. Los que se habían quedado a luchar. Entre el tumulto de gente que buscaba a familiares y amigos, era difícil encontrar a alguien, y se sentía demasiado exhausto como para aventurarse a buscarlos entre el gentío.

Le dolía enormemente la pierna, donde tenía un corte sangrante. Y sentía los músculos agarrotados. Pero lo suyo era relativamente menor y las prioridades de los improvisados enfermeros eran aquellos en riesgo vital, como Michael Corner y Lavender Brown. A algunos se los habían llevado directamente a San Mungo, pero muchos otros estaban en camillas improvisadas en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Los muertos estaban en la habitación que estaba detrás del estrado de profesores. Ernie no había querido entrar ahí. La sola idea de ver a alguien conocido le daba náuseas.

Hannah lo miró y le cogió la mano. Ella siempre sabía lo que Ernie pensaba. Los dos compartían una conexión difícil de explicar, pero que él siempre había encontrado reconfortante. Ella tenía algo que inspiraba confianza. Así, era normal que Neville se hubiera fijado en ella. Hannah era estupenda.

—¿Y Neville? —le preguntó. Hannah señaló con la cabeza a un grupo. De entre las cabezas sobresalía un sombrero de bruja con un buitre, que Ernie no tuvo problemas en reconocer.

—Su abuela no deja de decir lo orgullosa que está de él. —Hannah sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros—. Y tiene razón para estarlo. De hecho, todos tenemos razón para estar orgullosos de nosotros mismos.

Ernie asintió. No pudo evitar pensar en Zacharias, que había huido con los alumnos menores y la mayoría de los Slytherin. NI siquiera el que Padma se hubiera quedado en el colegio lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora? Seguro que había escuchado la noticia de la caída de Voldemort.

—Joder, ahí están. —La voz era la de Anthony Goldstein, que se abrió paso entre dos familias que se abrazaban. También estaba lleno de heridas, pero parecía estar bien. Se acercó cojeando ligeramente a los dos Hufflepuff—. Necesito que vengan. Es importante.

El tono de su voz hizo que a Ernie se le encogiera el estómago. Pero ni él ni Hannah hicieron preguntas. Sintió la mano de su amiga estrechar la suya, como si buscara fuerzas en él. La apretó, como para decirle que él estaba ahí con ella y que la apoyaba. Siguieron a Anthony en silencio, entre las voces de la gente que buscaba a los suyos, los gritos de alegría y los llantos de desesperación cuando alguien recibía malas noticias.

Cuando el chico llegó junto a la puerta de la salita tras el estrado, el estómago de Ernie se encogió aún más. Quiso negarse, quiso decir que no entraría a ese lugar ni aunque le pagaran, pero no fue capaz.

La salita estaba llena de gente. Todos en grupos, apiñados alrededor de una u otra mesa. Ernie pudo ver a los Weasley, que habían perdido a uno de los suyos. A un grupo de chicos mayores que él que estaban alrededor de otro y se afirmaban los unos a los otros, como si hubieran perdido todas las fuerzas.

Leanne, Megan y Susan estaban junto a una camilla. Se veían apaleadas, pero las heridas eran lo de menos en comparación a sus expresiones desconsoladas. Ernie lo comprendió cuando se acercó a ella y vio quién estaba en la mesa.

Wayne, con el pelo siempre despeinado y la camisa arremangada. Por un momento, la situación le pareció demasiado irreal, demasiado extraña. En cualquier momento Wayne iba a pararse de la mesa y decir que todo había sido una broma. Era demasiado difícil creer que no fuera a hablar, a reír, a gritar, nunca más. Wayne siempre había sido inquieto y verlo así era demasiado perturbador. Porque esa inmovilidad antinatural lo hacía parecerse a una estatua de cera.

Hannah escondió la cabeza en su pecho, estrechándolo con fuerza. Estaba sollozando sin siquiera esforzarse por disimularlo. Ernie también.

Era una maldita mierda.

Era una mierda que Wayne hubiera tenido que morir. Que todos los que cayeron hubieran tenido que hacerlo. Era difícil alegrarse por la derrota de Voldemort, cuando había sido a costa de tantos amigos.

—¿S-sus padres lo saben? —preguntó Hannah, que intentaba contener las lágrimas y fallaba miserablemente.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza. Los padres de Wayne eran magos, seguro que ya sabrían de la batalla y en cualquier momento aparecerían a buscar a su hijo. Ernie no querría ser ellos cuando descubrieran que su hijo había sido uno de los caídos.

—Alguien tiene que decirles —musitó, levantando la vista. Los demás lo miraron.

—Deberías ser tú —dijo Susan suavemente—. Tú eres el prefecto de nuestro curso. Y sabes cómo tratar al resto.

Ernie quiso decirle que estaba loca. Una cosa era hacerse cargo de niños de primero que extrañaban su hogar, o de ayudar a los de quinto a estudiar para sus exámenes. Decirle a un par de padres que acababan de perder a su hijo no era algo para lo que él creyera servir.

Pero no fue capaz de negarse. Se limitó a asentir gravemente con la cabeza.

Hannah seguía llorando junto a él. Susan y Leanne se abrazaban mutuamente, susurrando palabras de consuelo. Megan estrechaba la mano de Anthony, mientras miraba a Wayne y se tapaba la boca con una mano para ahogar el llanto. Al menos en medio de toda esa tragedia y ese dolor, ellos aún tenían a alguien a quien aferrarse, un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Ernie no quería imaginarse cómo estaría si él hubiese sido el único superviviente.

-o-

_**Londres, julio de 1998**_

Siempre había querido comprar una lechuza. Aunque tener una de esas aves en la mitad de Londres podía ser terriblemente complicado. La gente del Ministerio siempre había insistido en la importancia de mantener el secreto y no llamar la atención. Normalmente, cuando se carteaba con Ernie o Susan durante los veranos, aprovechaba la lechuza de sus amigos para hacerlo.

Ahora que había regresado a Inglaterra, no sabía cómo comunicarse con sus amigos. Tenía el número de los abuelos muggles de Hannah, pero no se atrevía a dejarles un mensaje para su amiga.

Lo único que se le ocurría era ir al callejón Diagon y dejarle la carta a Tom, el posadero. Seguro que él tenía lechuzas y se la podía enviar a Hannah. Por alguna razón, había pensado en ella primero que en nadie. Quizás porque era inevitable confiar en ella. O quizás porque la idea de escribirle a Ernie sólo le provocaba más nervios.

¿Qué decir después de que se había ido sin decirle nada? Claro que había hecho lo mismo con Susan, Megan, Wayne y Zacharias. Pero Ernie era diferente a todos ellos. Y eso él lo sabía perfectamente.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar el sobre en su escritorio. Había escrito un par de líneas diciéndole a Hannah que había regresado y que quería verla. Nada más. Básicamente porque no tenía ni idea de qué escribirle. Tampoco sabía qué le diría cuando la volviera a ver. Esperaba tener las cosas claras para entonces.

Finalmente tomó una decisión. Se metió el sobre en uno de los bolsillos traseros de los jeans y salió de su habitación. Sus padres estaban trabajando, y en casa sólo estaba él. Su hermano mayor estaba de vacaciones en el sudeste asiático y Alma había salido con amigos. Tuvo que devolverse cuando llegó al primer piso, porque se había dejado la varita en un cajón de su habitación. Había perdido por completo la costumbre de llevarla siempre consigo.

Dejó una nota en la puerta del refrigerador, en caso de que alguien se preguntara dónde estaba. No creía estar mucho tiempo fuera, pero eso era algo.

El Caldero Chorreante no estaba demasiado lejos de una estación de metro, lo que Justin agradecía enormemente. Odiaba tener que sacar el auto en la ciudad, porque lo más probable era que le tocara un embotellamiento o algo por el estilo. Además, prefería ahorrarse el lío de tener que estacionarse, que era un problema gordo en Londres.

A primera vista, el local estaba como lo recordaba la última vez que había ido al callejón Diagon, pocos días después de terminar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Abrió la puerta con inseguridad, encontrándose con que dentro del local las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho.

Mentira. Sí habían cambiado. Era difícil de explicar, pero el ambiente en el local era diferente. Donde siempre se habían escuchado voces alegres, bromas y canciones de borrachos bonachones, ahora sólo se escuchaban conversaciones en susurros.

Justin se acercó al mesón de Tom. El posadero estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero aparte de eso no parecía muy diferente al Tom de siempre.

—Hola —lo saludó Justin, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas altas. Estaba un tanto coja, así que decidió quedarse parado.

—¿Qué necesitas, chico?

—Mandar una carta. —Justin sacó el sobre de su bolsillo.

—Serán siete knuts —dijo Tom, extendiendo la mano. Justin se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero muggles.

—¿Podría esperar a que vaya a cambiar dinero al banco?

Tom suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Justin tomó su carta y volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo. Detrás del bar, la muralla de ladrillos seguía igual que siempre. Aún recordaba cuál era el orden de los ladrillos, que presionó con la varita.

Con varias tiendas cerradas, el callejón parecía otro lugar. Incluso la heladería de Florean Fortescue estaba cerrada. Aún así, había gente en las calles, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas que seguían abiertas. El banco seguía al final de la calle, aunque había un grupo de magos y duendes arreglando los destrozos de la cúpula. En la puerta había un cartel que decía que el banco seguía con su funcionamiento normal, a pesar de las reparaciones.

—¿Justin? —Una chica rubia se le acercó y él reconoció a Lisa Turpin, que estaba en su año en Hogwarts. Llevaba una bolsa de Flourish y Blotts y otra con el logo de una tienda que vendía elementos para hacer pociones—. Anda, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Lo último que supe fue que estabas en Estados Unidos.

No comentó por qué el chico se había ido del país. A esas alturas, era un sobreentendido.

—Hola, Lisa. —La chica siempre le había caído bien. Sencilla y amable, siempre echaba una mano a los que lo necesitaban—. Pues sí, pero ya volví.

—¿Vas a Hogwarts el próximo año? —Ante la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho, ella se apresuró en agregar—: Me imagino que no lo has oído: el Ministerio ofreció que todos los que no pudimos hacer un año normal, repitiéramos el año. Eso, y todos los que participaron en la Batalla de Hogwarts pueden ingresar a la Academia de Aurores.

—No lo sabía. Tampoco he recibido lechuzas, ni nada.

—Escríbele a McGonagall, seguro que ella puede ayudarte. Es la nueva directora.

La profesora de Transformaciones siempre le había un parecido un tanto seca y arisc, pero era justa y decente. Seguro que haría un buen trabajo como directora. Era extraño enterarse de todo eso.

Lisa miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Merlín, voy tarde. Quedé en juntarme con Anthony en el Caldero Chorreante hace veinte minutos —dijo Lisa—. Un gusto verte, Justin. Ojalá que podamos vernos pronto —se despidió mientras se alejaba de él a toda velocidad.

Justin se despidió con la mano y suspiró. Tendría que escribir dos cartas.

-o-

_**Londres, julio de 1998.**_

—Justin volvió. —Hannah dejó caer la noticia apenas su amigo hubo llegado al Caldero Chorreante y sentado frente a ella en la mesa. Ya había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla para su amigo, sabiendo que era su bebida preferida—. Me escribió hace unos días para contarme.

—A mí no me ha escrito —dijo Ernie. Y se dio cuenta de que le dolía. Aún más que cuando se había ido sin decir nada. ¿Por qué Justin no le había dicho que estaba de vuelta? ¿Acaso lo estaba evitando?

—Oh. —Hannah dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, como si ahí fuera a encontrar algo que decir para paliar la incomodidad del momento—. Lo siento.

Ernie la miró con las cejas levantadas, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué lo sentía ella? Era a él al que su mejor amigo lo estaba evitando.

—Va a ir a Hogwarts en septiembre —añadió Hannah, como si no hubiera sido capaz de resistirse a dar esa información—. Quiere recuperar el año perdido.

—Ya. Como todos. —Se encogió de hombros. De repente, lo único que quería era cambiar el tema de conversación. Hablaría de la guerra, o de cualquier cosa. Pero no de Justin.

—Ernie, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿¡Qué me pasa!? —preguntó el chico dando un manotazo sobre la mesa, que sobresaltó a Hannah y a algunas personas de las mesas de los alrededores, que se voltearon a mirarlos. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de ese arrebato, pero era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas por su cabeza—. Pasa que Justin se fue el año pasado, me pasé todo el año esperando a que él se dignara a dar señales de vida y nada de nada. Estaba preocupado por él, Hannah. Y ahora él vuelve, sin decirme nada, y tengo que hacer como que todo está bien. ¿Te parece normal eso?

—Seguro que Justin tiene sus motivos… —empezó a decir Hannah.

—Me importan un reverendo bledo sus motivos. ¡Se supone que éramos amigos! —exclamó Ernie, delatando toda su frustración. La gente en las otras mesas se dio vuelta a mirarlos, pero él no les hizo caso—. Tú sabes que me pasé todo el año preocupado por él.

—Ernie… —empezó a decir la chica—. No te pongas así.

—No puedo creer que de todas las personas, seas tú la que dice eso Hannah. Me viste pasar por todo esto solo.

La última frase pareció hacer mella en Hannah, porque la recibió con una mirada herida.

—¿Y yo qué? También es mi amigo, también estaba preocupada.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Justin… —Ernie se cortó bruscamente. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. No sabía si decirlo en la mitad del Caldero Chorreante era una buena idea. Hannah lo miró, frunciendo las cejas. Él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga—. No importa.

—Claro que importa, Ernie.

—Lo siento, Hannah. No quise gritarse —se disculpó rápidamente mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba unas cuantas monedas—. No estoy como para quedarme mucho más. Hablamos otro día —añadió mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa—. Lo siento, Hannah.

Salió del Caldero Chorreante apresuradamente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que irse a casa y echarse en su cama. Se Desapareció en un callejón escondido, para evitar que algún _muggle_ lo viera. La casa de sus padres estaba en el campo, lejos de la ciudad. Por suerte para él, tenían la costumbre de irse a dormir temprano, por lo que Ernie podía ahorrarse completamente las preguntas incómodas que seguramente iban a surgir si sus padres lo veían entrar. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de esconder sus emociones.

Su dormitorio había cambiado poco desde que Ernie era niño. Después de su ingreso a Hogwarts le había agregado un banderín de Hufflepuff, porque estaba muy orgulloso de su casa. Y con los años sus libros de texto habían rellenado las estanterías junto a su escritorio. Aparte de eso, no había muchas diferencias en la habitación. A Ernie le gustaba porque le daba la sensación de estabilidad, de que había cosas que se mantenían en el tiempo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama de espaldas, con un suspiro. Había estado a punto de decirle a Hannah lo que llevaba meses torturándolo. Porque cada día que pasaba se daba más cuenta de que lo que sentía por Justin era más que una simple amistad. Él mismo no lo había notado hasta que supo que Justin había salido del país. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estar en Hogwarts sin Justin era algo intolerable.

Quizás por eso se sentía tan traicionado por él. Ahogó un gruñido con la almohada, esperando que eso le sirviese para aclararse la cabeza, o al menos para sacarse algunas frustraciones de encima. Aún faltaba más de un mes para que empezaran de nuevo las clases en Hogwarts y nunca antes Ernie había ansiado tanto el regreso a la escuela.

Al menos ahí tendría algo en que estar ocupado. Siempre había querido ser sanador, y eso implicaba que necesitaba estar entre los primeros de su año. Quizás podía meterse de lleno en sus estudios y así poder olvidarse de todo ese enredo que lo traía dando vueltas. Era demasiado complicado para su gusto.

Pero ese era el problema de la vida, no solía ser fácil. Ni justa. Era cosa de pensar en Wayne y en todos los que habían muerto en la batalla.

Por un momento, consideró la opción de tomar cartas en el asunto y escribirle él a Justin. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser el que diera el primer paso? Era él quien se había ido sin decir nada, sin despedirse. Si quería arreglar las cosas, lo mejor era que él fuera quien se acercara.

Decidido a no darle otro momento de sus pensamientos, Ernie se fue a dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

-o-

_**Londres, agosto de 1998**_

—No va a venir.

Justin siempre había pensado que Hannah podía leerle el pensamiento. Porque ni siquiera ha preguntado por Ernie. No necesitaba hacerlo.

—Ya —musitó.

Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, donde habían decidido juntarse todos los chicos de su generación en Hogwarts. Para verse, para apoyarse mutuamente. Algo que normalmente hubiera sido una reunión agradable, pero después de la guerra era algo más bien deprimente. Era imposible no darse cuenta de todos los que faltaban entre ellos. O el estado en que estaban los que habían quedado. Michael Corner en silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por Terry, que tenía un corte horrible que le atravesaba la cara, era una imagen terrible. El chico había estado en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Por supuesto, apenas había miembros de Slytherin. Sólo Millicent Bulstrode y una chica menuda con el pelo oscuro, que Justin apenas recordaba. Las dos estaban sentadas juntas y no parecían tener ganas de hablar con nadie.

Aunque todos trataban de conversar normalmente, lo cierto era que la guerra era una sombra demasiado reciente como para olvidarse de ella con tanta rapidez. Quizás por eso todos empezaron a irse temprano.

—Me voy, Hannah —dijo finalmente—. Nos vemos el martes.

Ella asintió. Seguramente se iba a quedar un rato más, hasta que Neville se fuera a casa. O quizás él iba a dejarla a ella en la suya.

Le gustaba ver a Hannah contenta. Después de todo lo que había pasado durante ese año de pesadilla, se merecía todas las cosas buenas del mundo. Justin no podía evitar sentirse culpable al pensar en eso. Sus amigos se habían quedado a luchar y él sólo había escapado lo más lejos posible. Como un cobarde cualquiera.

Hannah había intentado que se sintiera menos culpable. Le había contado lo que los hijos de muggles habían sufrido en Azkaban y escapando de los mortífagos y carroñeros. No haberse ido hubiera sido una tontería.

Justin lo sabía, pero cada vez que veía las cicatrices de sus amigos, recordaba que no había estado ahí para ellos.

Con la cabeza gacha, siguió caminando a casa. Aún le quedaba un trecho.

-o-

_**Expreso de Hogwarts, 1 de septiembre de 1998**_

—Los prefectos debemos ir al primer vagón para recibir las instrucciones —dijo Ernie apenas vio llegar a Hannah y a Justin—. Hola, Justin —se obligó a decir con el tono más neutro posible. Él lo miró con cara de no entender.

—Dame un minuto, Ernie —dijo Susan, cogiendo su mochila para sacar la placa de prefecta—. Toma —añadió pasándosela a Justin—, ¿me la cuidas?

—Claro.

La situación era tensa y Ernie agradeció que él y Hannah se pudieran alejar rápidamente. En el vagón, la profesora McGonagall y los premios anuales —que ese año serían cuatro, debido a que la generación de graduados sería mayor—, se encargaron de organizar patrullar por el tren. Los ánimos aún estaban tensos y no era cosa de dejar que los chicos siguieran peleando por lo que habían hecho sus padres.

Para sorpresa de Ernie, tanto Malfoy como Parkinson habían sido retirados de los prefectos de su año. Los habían reemplazado Zabini y la amiga de Bulstrode, Tracey Davis. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Gabriel Tate habían sido nombrados premios anuales. Nada de lo que sorprenderse en ese lado.

—Vamos, Ernie, nos toca juntos —dijo Hannah, cogiéndolo del brazo, para empezar su recorrido por los últimos vagones del tren.

En uno de los compartimentos, cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par, Ernie alcanzó a ver a algunos de los Slytherin de su año. Todos tenían mala cara, como si volver al colegio fuera lo último que quisieran en sus vidas.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso con Justin? —bufó Hannah de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Has sido injusto con él, que lo sepas.

—¿Injusto? Hannah, él fue el que se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

—Porque los mortífagos lo iban a perseguir. En serio, súperalo. Madura un poco y ya. No es el fin del mundo.

—Hannah…

—No me digas «Hannah» con ese tonito. Sabes que tengo toda la razón y no quieres admitirlo —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos delante de él.

Ernie suspiró. Claro que Hannah tenía toda la razón. Lo que no hacía que la situación le gustara más, ni nada. Hubiera sido genial que algo así cambiara las cosas, pero así no funcionaba el mundo.

—No es tan simple.

—Antes de decir eso, podrías intentarlo —dijo la chica, dándose media vuelta para seguir inspeccionando los compartimentos.

Vale, Hannah llevaba más razón que un santo. Además, a él tampoco le gustaba eso de verse alejado de su amigo.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, septiembre de 1998**_

—Ernie, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Justin. Llevaba un par de días en que las cosas estaban llegando a un punto insostenible. Extrañaba a Ernie. Extrañaba hablar con él, reír y estudiar juntos.

Susan era una gran chica, pero sentarse junto a ella en clases no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo bien que lo pasaba sentado con su amigo. Se pasaban notas, dibujaban y charlaban a media voz. Cada vez que había intentado iniciar un juego de tres en raya con ella en medio de una clase, lo había mirado con sorpresa y se había negado.

—Sí, claro —respondió Ernie, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—A solas —dijo Justin, echándole una mirada significativa a Hannah, que estaba junto a Ernie. El chico dudó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ella se limitó a sonreír y a seguir su camino, dejándolos en el pasillo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Justin de sopetón. Tenía que decirlo rápidamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo. El haberme ido sin decir nada, no avisarte que había regresado. Todo —soltó rápidamente Justin, casi sin respirar. Cuando se ponía nervioso, hablaba así de rápido.

—Pensaba que éramos amigos.

Justin agradeció que lo hubiera dicho. Tenía la impresión de que las cosas estaban mejor afuera que adentro, donde sólo estaban haciendo daño.

—Somos amigos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste así?

—Porque no podía usar métodos mágicos, podía ser que me capturaran. Y hasta donde yo sé, tu casa no tiene teléfono.

—No, eso lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías?

Justin se removió inquieto. ¿Por qué había decidido avisarle a Hannah primero? Él mismo no estaba seguro.

—No lo sé. Pero lo siento, debería haberlo hecho —musitó luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Ernie sonrió. Y le tendió la mano, como el primer día en que se habían conocido. Justin había pensado que no había nadie tan pomposo y formal como Ernie. Pero ahora que era mayor sabía que precisamente eso era lo que hacía de Justin una persona tan especial para él.

Aunque aún no encontrara palabas para decírselo.

—Y yo siento haber sido un estúpido —replicó Ernie, también sonriendo—. ¿Amigos?

—Como siempre.

Así, tan fácilmente, la barrera entre los dos desaparece. Porque antes que nada, son mejores amigos.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, noviembre de 1998**_

El segundo partido de Quidditch del año era entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Ernie no estaba seguro de querer ir. Después de todo, los únicos de su año que jugaban por su casa eran Megan y Wayne. Y sin el último, se le antojaba extraño.

De hecho, se le antojaba extraña la idea de la copa de Quidditch ese año. Era como si estuvieran intentando que todo volviera a ser normal, pero era imposible no pensar en tiempos mejores. Por eso Ernie prefería quedarse en la sala común, leyendo.

—Tenemos que ir. Hay que apoyar a Megan. —Hannah ya se había puesto la capa de invierno y la bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff—. Wayne no hubiera querido esto —añadió suavemente.

Ernie sabía que eso era cierto. Y que Hannah estaba tocando su talón de Aquiles para que los acompañara.

—Vamos, hombre. No te hace bien estar todo el día estudiando —dijo Justin, que acababa de bajar las escaleras, vestido para el partido.

—Las pruebas de la escuela de sanación son muy exigentes —protestó Ernie, aunque sólo era una excusa barata para no tener que ir al juego.

—Ya. Y son el próximo año. Vienes con nosotros, Ernest Macmillan —declaró Justin, cogiéndolo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Y apúrate, que vamos a llegar tarde.

Ante la insistencia de sus amigos, Ernie se levantó con desgana y subió a coger sus cosas. Se colgó la bufanda como pudo y salió mientras se abrochaba la capa.

—Perfecto. Vamos.

Las graderías estaban llenas. Nadie se quería perder el partido. O quizás era que todos estaban tan aburridos de estudiar que cualquier distracción era bienvenida. En cualquier caso, el frío que hacía hubiera hecho desistir a la mayoría, pero estaban ahí. Al parecer, el equipo de Hufflepuff tenía sus aficionados.

El comentarista era un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw, que Ernie no conocía muy bien. Pero mientras las gradas se llenaban para el partido, parecía verdaderamente entusiasmado por el juego que se avecinaba.

Justin se rió. Ernie podía recordar el primer partido al que habían llevado a su amigo, que aún no entendía nada del juego. Ernie nunca había sido un gran aficionado del juego, pero Leanne y Megan eran fanáticas del deporte mágico por excelencia. Justin nunca había enganchado demasiado con el juego, pero al menos ahora era capaz de seguir un partido.

Los jugadores salieron al campo y todos aplaudieron. Al igual que en el partido anterior, entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, se hizo un minuto de silencio por los caídos en la batalla. Ernie sintió un nudo en la garganta. Vio que Justin cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza.

El partido empezó unos momentos después, con la quaffle en posesión de Ravenclaw. Pero Megan recuperó la pelota tras unos momentos y anotó antes de que los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lanzaran una de las bludgers en dirección a ella.

—¡BIEN! —exclamaron Justin y Hannah al ver que la chica esquivaba la bludger y pasaba por encima de la gradería de Hufflepuff con un puño en alto.

Ravenclaw recuperó la quaffle y empezaron a volar hacia los aros de Hufflepuff. Antes de que Ernie se pudiera dar cuenta, habían marcado dos tantos.

Gabriel Tate, el premio anual de la generación del 92, era el buscador de Hufflepuff. Estaba flotando sobre el campo de juego, buscando la snitch. Ernie siempre se pasaba la mitad de los partidos que veía buscando la pelotita dorada. Nunca se le había dado muy bien, lo que explicaba en parte el por qué no estaba en el equipo de su casa.

—¿Qué están haciendo Emily y Jane? —preguntó Justin, viendo a las otras cazadoras de su casa.

—No sé, no estaba mirando —admitió Ernie. Por suerte, Leanne estaba detrás de ellos y le logró explicar la maniobra que trataban de hacer.

El partido siguió. La gente aplaudía ante las jugadas y apoyaban a sus equipos. Pronto, el marcador estaba a 150-160 a favor de Ravenclaw. Los cazadores de Ravenclaw eran estupendos, según Leanne.

—¡Gabriel vio la snitch! —exclamó Leanne, parándose de golpe—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Ernie se fijó en el chico que seguía volando sobre el campo juego. Para él no parecía haber nada diferente, hasta que Gabriel se tiró en dirección al suelo. La cazadora de Ravenclaw, Morag MacDougal, lo siguió, pero fue demasiado lenta.

Gabriel se alzaba en el cielo, con la mano en alto y aferrando la snitch.

—¡Tate salva el partido! ¡300-160 a favor de Hufflepuff! —exclamaba el comentarista, al que parecía no importarle que su equipo acabara de perder—. ¡Qué jugada ha hecho Tate!

Ernie miró a Justin, que aplaudía con entusiasmo mientras el equipo de Hufflepuff se paseaba sobre las gradas de su casa, arrancando gritos de entusiasmo y orgullo. Ernie no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Justin, mirando a su amigo.

—Nada. Estaba pensando que Wayne habría estado encantado con esto.

Justin asintió, y Ernie volvió su mirada al equipo de Hufflepuff, que estaban haciendo acrobacias en escoba sobre el campo.

No vio la expresión dolida en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-o-

_**Hogwarts, diciembre de 1998**_

Las cosas con Ernie parecían estar mejor. Al menos no lo evitaba y lograba tener conversaciones decentes con él. Justin agradecía eso. Durante los meses en Estados Unidos, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que valoraba su amistad. Después de todo, había pocas cosas capaces de alegrarlo tanto como una buena sesión de chistes junto a la chimenea de su sala común.

—Justin, tienes un error en la redacción de Pociones —dijo Ernie, revisando el pergamino de su amigo. Solían revisarse mutuamente las tareas antes de entregarlas—. Son cuatro gramos de patas de escarabajo, no nueve.

—Es un cuatro —contestó Justin, mirando por sobre el hombro del chico—. Lo que pasa es que mi letra es rara.

—Ya. —Ernie cogió la pluma y corrigió el pequeño desaguisado.

Justin volvió a inclinarse sobre su redacción de Transformaciones. Su flequillo constantemente se le metía en los ojos y no le dejaba ver bien. Tendría que ir a cortarse el pelo en las vacaciones de Navidad, porque eso ya era insostenible. Se apartó el pelo con un manotazo brusco y miró hacia el lado.

Ernie estaba escribiendo algo para Aritmancia. Como siempre que estaba muy concentrado en algo, sacaba un poco la lengua y fruncía el ceño. Decía que así pensaba mejor, que nadie podía pensar correctamente si tenía la lengua adentro de la boca. A Justin siempre le había parecido que tenía su gracia.

Era una de esas cosas propias de Ernie. Tan suya como llevar siempre la corbata torcida y las grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores en los bolsillos de sus túnicas. Era imposible imaginárselo sin todas esas cosas. Ya no sería Ernie.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad? —preguntó luego de un rato. Aún le faltaban treinta centímetros para Transformaciones, pero le quedaban dos días y seguro que antes de eso la terminaba.

—No lo sé —respondió Ernie—. Me imagino que lo siempre, ir a ver a mis abuelos en Edimburgo. ¿Tú?

—La cena de siempre en casa de mis padres.

—Ya.

Nuevamente silencio. Aunque las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, Justin no podía dejar de pensar que aún había algo entre ellos. Algo que impedía que las cosas fueran como antes. Justin creía que tenía que ver con lo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo y que era más que amistad. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

La única que lo sabía era Hannah, a la que se lo había confesado unas semanas antes. Ella lo escuchó y le sonrió, como siempre. Nada había cambiado entre ellos, seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre. Pero Justin sabía que decirle eso mismo a Ernie sí que iba a cambiar su relación desde siempre.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y apartó un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba. Y se dio cuenta de que Ernie lo estaba mirando con una expresión extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Ernie apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—No es nada. Algo que… bah, olvídalo.

La sala común estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos. La chimenea estaba a punto de morir, ya sólo quedaban brasas chisporroteantes. La única luz provenía de la lámpara que los dos tenían sobre la mesa. Justin se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto rato había pasado ahí desde que se habían instalado con sus cosas a estudiar.

Miró de nuevo a Ernie, que había vuelto la cabeza a su ensayo y jugueteaba con la pluma, como decidiendo qué quería añadirle al trabajo. Y tuvo el presentimiento de que era el momento adecuado. No sabía por qué, pero sí que se arrepentiría si no hacía algo en ese instante.

—Ernie…

Su amigo lo miró y Justin no lo pensó. Antes de que él siquiera pudiera registrarlo, le dio un beso a Ernie. Fue corto, apenas un toque de labios. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Justin estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ernie lo besó a su vez.

Fue un beso más largo, más lento. Cuando se separaron, al cabo de unos segundos, Ernie sonrió.

—Al menos nos hemos quitado eso de encima.

—¿Ah?

Justin se había quedado helado al escuchar las palabras del chico, sin atinar a responder. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

—Vale, si no vas a decirlo, lo diré yo —decidió Ernie, mirándolo a los ojos—. Me gustas, Justin. Y no sólo como amigo…

Al escuchar eso, el muchacho soltó una carcajada. Es que la situación era demasiado graciosa. O quizás era porque fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para paliar la tensión del momento. Y aunque Ernie enarcara una ceja, sin entender, eso le daba aún más risa. Y pronto, Ernie también estaba riéndose.

—Vaya, menudo par estamos hechos —dijo Justin, cuando logró dejar de reír—. Llevo todo el año pensando en decirte lo mismo.

—Pues sí, vaya con nosotros —dijo Ernie, apoyándose en la mesa—. Pero es bueno que haya salido por fin.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó Justin—. O sea, con todo esto.

—Depende. —El chico se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

Justin se mordió el labio. Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, porque la vida tenía la jodida manía de ser complicada y difícil. Pero también sabía que quería intentarlo. Porque no creía que las cosas jamás fueran a ser sencillas, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con Justin.

—Sí —dijo, despacio pero claramente.

Ernie sólo sonrió.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te haya gustado esta historia. Sí, es larga, pero es quería trabajar con los dos y mostrar su relación avanzando poco a poco. Y... una cosa llevó a la otra y me alargué un montón. Pero fue con amor, que lo sepas.<em>

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
